In recent years, the capabilities of portable electronic devices have expanded greatly. A feature that has become popular is web browsing via a wireless network, such as cellular networks or Wi-Fi. With this feature, users can browse websites without having to be in front of a desktop computer or having to carry around a laptop computer.
A drawback of portable devices, however, is the small screen size. The small screen size limits the amount of information and/or the size of the information that can be shown on the screen. This limitation can pose problems for web browsing on such devices because links in webpages displayed on a small screen may not be perceived easily by users. As a result, getting information about the hyperlinks and navigating to other webpages via the hyperlinks takes on a hit-or-miss character, which can frustrate users and make the web browsing experience on portable devices cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient ways to convey hyperlink information and select hyperlinks in portable devices.